Loony
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Luna Lovegood is the notorious loony bin of the Ravenclaw house. But she has feeling, too. Written for the Battlefield Wars. A one-sot. Enjoy!


Luna Lovegood was the notorious loony bin of the Ravenclaw house. Sometimes she got called 'Loony Lovegood' because she was apparently crazy. Luna laughed to herself as she walked down the hall making people send curious looks her way. She wasn't crazy, not one bit. She was just open-minded about life while others refused to think outside the box. In Luna's opinion, they let the nargles get to their heads, and that's the reason Luna always made sure her head was nargle-free.

"Luna!" called a voice from behind her. She smiled as she turned around at the familiar voice.

"Hey, Ginny," she said. "What's happening?"

"Nothing," Ginny responded, "What's going on with you? You seem cheerier than usual."

Luna smiled her dreamy smile as she thought of what she had found out today. She got jumpier and more excited as she began to talk. "Well, my father send me a letter about this particular creature. In the letter, it said that its existence was proven. Do you know what that means Ginny?"

Ginny laughed as Luna's excited tone, "No, what does it mean?"

"Obviously, it means if this creature is real then its cousins must be real as well!" Luna explained throwing her hands in the air. "This is the beginning of a revolution! Imagine! They'll have to think twice of all the beasts and creatures!"

"Oh," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes,"Luna, that doesn't mean they have to rethink all the creatures and beasts 'they' dismissed as unreal."

Luna laughed at Ginny's tone, "Of course they'll have to rethink it, silly Ginny."

Ginny pursed her lips but said nothing more on the subject instead she changed the topic to the upcoming dance."How about we talk about… the Unity Dance?"

Luna looked at her oddly then smiled secretly. The Unity Dance the school was having was to help relieve some tension from the War everyone fought in. At first everyone seemed excited, but knowing Professor McGonagall there was a catch. Simply put, if you wanted to go to the dance then you had to take someone who was _not_ in your house. Needless to say, a frantic rush to get dates ensued.

"Are you going with Blaise?" Luna asked tilting her head innocently to the side.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, slightly blushing. She added in a suspicious whisper. "How did you know?"

Luna continued smiling that dreamy smile of hers, lips sealed.

"I'm serious! Nobody knows yet, except you, it seems," Ginny whispered accusingly.

"Really?" Luna asked, an innocent expression in her face. "It's obvious. All the glances you two sneak across the hall, not to mention you leave when he leaves."

Ginny flushed as she realized how obvious they have been. She spoke in a frantic whisper, looking around hurriedly. "Do you think anyone else knows? Oh no, do you think Ron knows?"

Luna laughed loudly, and shook her head no. "Don't worry, Ginny. Other people's eyes are clouded, and they can't see what's in front of them."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief as she got over her close scare. "I can't seem to imagine what Ron would say. Let's just say he's not that Slytherin friendly. I mean, I wasn't at first, but Blaise is just a gentleman. I couldn't not say no, you know."

Luna smiled as her friend's obvious happiness, and wished she could experience that as well. "I know, Ginny. I'm really happy for you."

Ginny looked relieved, "So, who's got the honor to be your date?"

Luna smiled wistfully, but made no comment. Instead she beamed a smile, and responded that they were approaching the Great Hall. Ginny was distracted but not for long.

"Why don't you enjoy this pie, Gin? I heard it's really great!" spoke Luna in a cheerful manner.

"I just don't see why you won't tell me who your date is?" Ginny asked, annoyed. She opened her mouth to speak but Neville interrupted as he cleared his throat loudly. Everyone's head turned as they saw him with roses in his hand. They saw him make his way to the table.

He took a long breath before speaking. "I know this might seem sudden, but I know what my feelings are. We've been hanging out as friends for a long while now, and I think I truly know who you are as a person. We've mourned together, we've cried together, and we've learned to smile once more together. I'm taking a pretty big risk here, but I would love to escort you to the dance as more than friends. Why don't you say yes and be mine?"

Luna's big dreamy smile faltered as she heard Neville's speech. That was the most romantic speech, in her opinion, that she had heard. It was utterly sweet, but it broke her heart.

"Yes! I'd love to go with you!" squealed Hannah Abbott as she jumped into Neville's embrace. The entire hall whooped for joy as the two love bird's shared a kiss.

"Wasn't that sweet? I really thi- oh, sweetie," Ginny said, finally understanding Luna's forced smile. "It was him, wasn't it?"

Luna continued smiling even though her face burned. She would not let the tears spill. "I don't know what you're talking about. Wasn't that really sweet of Neville to say to Hannah? I think, I think they deserve one another."

Ginny's expression of pity hurt Luna's heart. "Luna, dear I-"

"No, don't," Luna spoke quickly. "Don't say what you're about to say. I think I'm done eating. I should go."

Luna ignored Ginny's face of shock as she fled the Great Hall. She smiled as wide as could as she walked hurriedly outside. Student's looked taken aback at how fast she was walking, but that didn't stop them from calling out names.

"Where you going so fast, Loony?"

"Where's the fire, Loony? Perhaps the nargle's started it!"

Luna laughed as she let the comments affect her. She usually didn't mind them, but her heart was fragile already. She laughed loudly as tears fell down her face. She made way to the Astronomy Tower until she finally broke down. It seemed as the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She didn't know how long she sat there before Ginny finally found her.

"Hey," she whispered hoarsely.

"Hey, Luna," Ginny said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Luna smiled softly, "I'm okay."

"You're great you know that. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

"I'm really okay, Ginny," Luna said more strongly. "I was just a bit sad."

Ginny sat down beside Luna, and put an arm around her. "You're amazing Luna, don't you forget it."

Luna ruefully smiled at the irony in Ginny's words. If she were truly amazing, people wouldn't call her Loony. She decided it was time for a change of subject. "What's your dress like?"

Ginny caught on, and rambled to fill the silence. "It's a green color, and it's long, flowery and elegant. It matches my hair surprisingly well, actually."

Luna smiled as she heard Ginny describe her dress. If she had been going, her dress would've been baby blue. Baby blue was the color of the peaceful sky that wrapped the entire world. For Luna, it was the color of life itself. "That's nice."

"I hope you were going, too," Ginny sighed.

"It's okay. You'll have a great time," Luna said. Shortly after that, they said their goodbyes. Luna walked toward the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower at a slow pace. She was surprised when she was stopped by a friendly face.

"Hey, Luna," smiled Dean Thomas as he came down the corridor.

"Hey, Dean," she said, adding a little wave.

"Look, I've been meaning to ask you and know seems perfect," he went on bashfully, "but would you like to go to the dance? I mean, with me?"

Luna's eyes widened as she took in the Gryffindor in front of her. This was a shock she wasn't expecting. She knew Dean and had talked to Dean a lot before the War but he wanted to go with her? She took a breath before answering. "Dean, do you like the color baby blue?"

He looked puzzled but answered anyway. "Yeah, it reminds me of the sky on calm days."

She beamed a smile at him that caused him to blush harder. "I'd love to go with you."

"Great! I'll see you later," he said in a daze as he walked away.

Luna smiled knowingly. Sure, she was the notorious Loony bin of the Ravenclaw house. However, this loony bin had friends who cared for her, and a head full free of nargles, so there. Better yet, she had a date, and that's than she could ever say for the people who called her crazy.


End file.
